


Red String Of Fate

by jpnxjcs



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: Based off of Josh's storyline from HSH
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Kudos: 3





	Red String Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@official_joken and jokers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40official_joken+and+jokers).



“Hey, bub. You awake?” Ken mumbled, gently tapping Josh's cheek.

“Mm.. I am now. Why?” the smaller rasped, snuggling closer to him.

“I was just thinking about something.. actually, I've been thinking about it for a while.”

“About what?”

“You. In our music video for Hanggang Sa Huli.” That intrigued the older, making him tilt his head in confusion at his lover.

“What about it?”

“That red bracelet.”

“Ahh..” the smaller smiled, straddling his boyfriend’s lap.

“What does it mean?”

“Well.. the red bracelet is actually also called, ‘the red string of fate'. It symbolizes one’s love for his or her partner.”

“I still don't get it.” The smaller chuckled and pecked his pouty lips, massaging his abs.

“It's kind of like.. hmm.. I guess no matter how much it gets tangled and hard to sort through, it will never be broken.”

“How come it won't get broken?”

“Because those enveloped by the string love each other so much. That string is the symbol of the strength of their love.”

“Hmm.. interrsting. How come you chose that?”

“Well, that's how I feel about us. We may not have the actual string, but there is one holding us, our hearts together.”

“Well, I don't know about not having the string..” Just when Josh about to ask what he meant, the younger lifted his hand and showed the red, twisted bracelet on his wrist.

“Ken..” the older was at a loss for words. The younger sheepishly smiled and took out another bracelet from his pocket, holding a hand out to his now slightly emotional lover.

“May I?” he nodded, letting a few tears slip from his eyes as his lover fastened the simple bracelet on his shaking hand.

“Oh my god I am so sorry I swear I didn’t mean to make you cry I just thought-” Josh cut him off with a kiss, cupping his cheeks. Ken kissed back, keeping a hand on the smaller's lower back.

“It's perfect. I don't really know why I'm crying,” the smaller let out a watery chuckle, caressing his lover's face. “How did you even find the time to get this? When?”

“I have Justin to thank for that. He told me a month ago what your storyline was and since he's the only one who knows about us.. he suggested that we get matching ones.”

Josh smiled, making a note in his head to give the younger something at some point. He and Ken owed him a lot, all the way from their trainee years.

“I think I just fell in love with you even more.” Ken blushed, pinching his sides, emitting giggles from the older.

“Is that even possible?”

“Apparently.” The lovers shared another sweet kiss, Josh moaning and sighing as the younger kissed him deeper and pulled him closer.

If you told Josh in 2018 that this was how their relationship would be, he probably would've given you a cute bunny glare, scoffing as he mumbled about how it wouldn’t be possible.

But being here now, kissing his young lover, was enough for him. He was contented.

They may have made mistakes back then, but they were older now. Wiser. They could love better-no. They will love better.

He loved Ken. He was sure of it now.

And he was gonna make sure to use all the time they lost to make it up to him and their relationship, bonded by the red string resting on their wrists.

Afterall, they have forever anyways.

And they would love each other.

Until the end.


End file.
